


Like A Bear

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Castiel Finds Out The Hard Way, Dean Winchester is an angry sleeper. Like a bear., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22617709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: When Cas tries to wake Dean up, he discovers just what an angry sleeper he is.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 12
Kudos: 130





	Like A Bear

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Supernatural Prompt Challenge  
> Kudos to my beta, katelyndeveraux

Cas was reading in the bunker library when his phone rang. He glanced at the clock. It was five AM. He grabbed his phone off the table. Sam was calling. 

Sam had been on a routine salt and burn.

“Sam? Is everything alright?”

“Hey Cas, yeah I’m okay, but the car broke down. I need you to tell Dean when he wakes up.”

“I’ll go wake him up now…”

Sam yelled into the phone, “No, Cas! Don’t wake him…”

Cas had already hung up.

Cas walked to Dean’s door. He could hear Dean snoring. He opened the door, pausing to look at Dean’s sleeping form.

“Dean?”

No response, so he said it a little louder. “Dean?”

Still no response. He walked closer to the bed.

“Dean?”

All he got was a grumble as Dean rolled over. So he touched Dean’s shoulder.

It all happened so quickly, Cas was barely able to register what had happened.

Dean was pointing a gun at him, his eyes barely open. “What? What the fuck!”

Cas jumped back. “Dean, it’s me! It’s Cas!”

Dean lowered the gun, a growl emanating from him.

“What. The. Fuck. Cas… what do you want?” His voice was low and threatening. He still held the gun, although it thankfully wasn’t pointed directly at Cas’ head anymore.

“Dean, Sam called…”

Dean fell back on the bed. “Get out of my room.”

Cas considered it, but he felt duty bound to tell Dean about the car.

“But Dean, the Impala. It broke down,”

Dean groaned. Well, actually, it was more like a growl than a groan. 

“God DAMN it! Motherfucker.” He lifted his head, eyes red and bleary.

“There better be coffee.”

Cas hurried to the kitchen to turn the coffee maker on, silently praying it would be done before Dean came in. Luckily, it was just finishing when Dean walked in.

He was scowling worse than Cas had ever seen before. He walked up to Cas, who was holding a cup of coffee out to him. 

Dean lifted his index finger to his lips. Cas knew that was the universal signal to stay quiet. 

Dean sat down at the table with a huge sigh, drinking his coffee. Cas sat down, watching him. He thought Dean looked like a bear emerging from hibernation. The thought made him smile.

Dean looked at him with a frown. “Somethin’ funny there, hot wings?”

Cas shook his head. ”Nothing is funny.”

“Right answer.”

Dean finished the coffee, and held the cup out for more. Cas took it, walking to the coffee pot.

“Where’s my phone?” 

Cas pointed. “It’s on the map table.” He poured another cup of coffee, handing it to Dean as he walked by. Cas followed.

Dean grabbed his phone, sitting the cup down on the table.

“So bitch, what did you do to Baby?”

Cas would learn that Dean was an angry sleeper as well, but that was in the future. 


End file.
